1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film sensor that is applied to an input display device capable of inputting information by a touch with a finger, a stylus pen or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
In the related art, a film sensor provided with a capacitive sensor on one side of a polarizing film is known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) No. 2011-081810). Such a film sensor includes a conductive film provided with a conductive layer on an upper surface thereof, an adhesive agent layer provided on the conductive layer, and a polarizing film provided on the adhesive agent layer. By affixing such a film sensor to, for example, a surface of a liquid crystal panel, an input display device with an improved viewability can be obtained.
However, with the film sensor of the related art, a polarizing film or the like is charged with static electricity, malfunctioning may occur in the capacitive sensor.